Dragon Revolution
by RENEGADE1357
Summary: Colt leads a group of outcasts on a mission to change the world and it's opinion of dragons. He must travel farther than ever with his Night Fury, Storm, and overcome every obstacle imaginable
1. New Beginning

_((So... You know how I had a Steven Universe marathon with my little brother resulting in my Gem Elites story? Well, the little jerk roped me into a How to Train Your Dragon marathon. What can you do? It's not like it was a bad idea, I did really like the movies so the TV series didn't sound too bad. And I was right. After seeing Hiccup and his team I wanted to create my own team of riders. If some if not all of the dragons I'm about to use are unfamiliar, remember, Google solves everything. Let's see how this turns out))_

Far away from the island of Berk, was a girl with black hair that covered the entire right side of her face. She was running through a forest holding a large bag over her shoulder. She was being chased by some men. She ducked behind some bushes and waited for them to pass. When they did she ran to the nearby village that was on the island. The girl thought she had gotten away but ended up crashing into a boy with shaggy blonde hair. He was wearing a white-ish gray hooded vest that resembled dragon scales

"You okay?" the boy asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" she said gathering her scattered belongings and running off

The boy looked down and saw a golden musical note necklace on the ground "Hey! You forgot...! And she's gone. Hm..."

The girl ran for a while and finally came to a stop. She sat her bag down and sat against a tree. As she panted she placed her hand over her chest. She gasped as she felt something was off. The precious necklace that she cherished was gone

"No... No, no, no!" the girl panicked

Some of the bushes started to rustle. There was a faint growl coming from the bushes. The girl backed away just she saw a pair of piercing bright yellow eyes glaring at her from the shadows

"Ahh!" she screamed and took off

The creature chased it's prey on foot. The girl ended up running into the boy from before

"There you are" he smiled "You dropped your-"

"Not now! There's a dragon coming!" she warned trying to pull him away

"Dragon? Where?" the boy wondered

The monster that was chasing her was gone

"It was just there. Where'd it go?" she mumbled

"Okay, weirdo" the boy smirked and held up her missing necklace "By the way, you dropped this when you ran into me back there"

She gasped and quickly took it back "Thank you. I thought I lost it"

"No problem. Now that that's settled, I think we should get you out of the sun" the boy offered

The young woman assumed she imagined the whole dragon thing and agreed "I think that's a good idea"

The two walked back to where she left her bag. They both realized something

"Hey I never caught your name" the boy said

"Naomi" she replied

"Cool. I'm Colt" he smiled

"Nice to meet you. Oh, and sorry about running into you before" Naomi apologized

"It's alright. I've taken more hits than you can imagine" Colt shrugged "How are you? That dragon isn't still after you is it?"

Naomi sighed "I get it, don't rub it in"

Colt laughed "Sorry"

Despite what she thought, Naomi was still on edge. She was sure there was a dragon chasing her but any dragon wouldn't just leave like that. They walked back to the small town and Naomi pushed Colt to the side

"What?" Colt asked

"Shh!" Naomi shushed

A few men with angry expressions walked past

"That was close" Naomi smiled and noticed Colt's straight face "What is it?"

"Wanna tell me what that was?" Colt said

"Want to? No" Naomi shrugged

"Wanna try that again?" Colt deadpanned

"Alright, fine, I uhh... stowed away on one of the ships coming here" Naomi confessed

"Why?" Colt wondered

"'Cause I'm broke. Gotta do whatcha gotta do, right?" Naomi smirked

Colt crossed his arms "I guess, but... Those guys are hunting you down 'cause you snuck onto a ship? That's it?"

"I may or may not have also robbed them blind" Naomi mumbled "Only a few things I could sell so I could have some pocket change"

"I can tell already that you're trouble" Colt deadpanned noticing how big the bag was

"Is that bad?" Naomi asked

"Being trouble is better than being boring, I guess" Colt laughed

"Hmm... Returning my necklace was most likely out of the kindness of your heart. But offering to get me out of the sun and saying I'm not boring? If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me" Naomi grinned

"I wouldn't know. I never learned how to flirt. My dad never taught me anything about girls" Colt told her

"Well you're on the right track" Noami chuckled "If you're not careful, I might fall for you, Colt"

"Is THAT bad?" Colt asked

Naomi laughed and playful pushed Colt "I just met you, man! Besides, being nice to me isn't gonna get you that far. Gotta at least save my life a few times"

"I have the feeling that you're the type that doesn't need saving" Colt analyzed

"Smart boy" Naomi smirked walking pass Colt

"Why did that sound sarcastic?" Colt grumbled

The duo talked for a short while then had bulit up an appetite, but neither of them had any money. Luckily, Colt had some fishing supplies so they went to the coast and tried to catch some lunch

"So... do you live here?" Naomi asked trying to make conversation

"Nope. I live outside the archipelago" Colt answered

"All the way out there? Then what are you doing here?" Naomi wondered

"What can I say, I like to travel" Colt shrugged

"I'll say. Coming all the way out here. You really do like to-" Naomi froze when she heard the growling form before "It's here..."

"What's here?" Colt questioned

Naomi looked around but didn't see anything "The dragon form earlier, it must've followed us"

"Ya know, if you keep freaking out like that, you'll scare the fish away" Colt said

"How are you so calm?" Naomi asked

"'Cause there's nothing there" Colt shrugged

The growling had disappeared making Naomi even more vervous. Colt convinced his friend that is was most likely a boar or something

"Do you have any weapons?" Naomi asked

Colt pulled out a large dagger "Just this. Why?"

Naomi took the knife and slowly walked to where she heard the growl. Colt told her that even if it was a dragon, she wouldn't get far with such a weapon. When she got there, she didn't see anything

"Maybe it's a Changewing. They can camouflage their entire bodies" Naomi said keeping her guard up

Colt walked over to the girl "Okay, you REALLY need to get out of the sun now. Let's see if we can find a big tree or something for some shade and- Look out!"

Colt suddenly tackled Naomi. She pushed him off and growled

"What was that for?!" Naomi snapped

"Look" Colt pointed to an arrow that was sticking out of tree

"Where'd that come from?" Naomi mumbled

Colt looked around and glared at some trees "Them"

There were two men with bows and arrows hiding in a tree. These men were with the people Naomi stole from and gave up trying to catch her and decided to kill her along with anyone who was helping her. They started firing arrows rapidly at the duo. Colt and Naomi took off. They unexpectedly ended up on the edge a steep cliff

"I think we lost them. Now what?" Naomi asked

Colt took a deep breath and whistled loudly

"What are you doing?! They know where we are now!" Naomi gasped

"They're not the only ones" Colt grinned

The sound of a big group of people got closer and closer

"Naomi, jump" Colt said

"Jump? As... As in leap off the cliff? You want me to do that?" Naomi asked making sure that's what he wanted

"Yes" Colt nodded

"Right..." Naomi stood there for a second and then slapped the boy "Are you crazy?!"

"Just trust me" Colt smiled

Naomi looked over the edge and back at Colt. She closed her eyes and shook slightly

"Naomi..." Colt mumbled holding out his hand

The girl took his hand and stop shaking "I'm trusting you, Colt"

As the angry mob caught up to Colt and Naomi, they jumped right off the cliff. As they fell to what seemed like the end, a high-pitched whistling sound filled the air. An incredibly fast dragon flew along the edge of the cliff and caught the pair

"Ah!" Naomi winced at the rough landing "What the...?"

The girl looked at the dragon and immediately knew what it was from an old book she read a long time ago. It was a Night Fury. The dragon's scales were the same shade of gray as Colt's vest

"N... N... N..." Naomi stuttered

"If what you're tryna say is _Night Fury_ , then you're right" Colt smirked "Thanks, Storm"

The dragon purred when Colt petted it

"Hold on. Storm?" Naomi questioned

"That's her name" Colt explained

"Her?" Naomi mumbled

"Her. The opposite of _him,_ or _his_ " Colt shrugged

Storm turned her head and glared at Naomi causing her to quiver slightly

"Wait a sec... Those eyes!" Naomi growled

"Yeah, that dragon that was following you was Storm" Colt confessed

"You knew?" Naomi glared

"I... had a pretty good feeling. When you ran into me that must've upset her. Storm's the jealous type, you see. But don't worry, she wouldn't have hurt you, I promise" Colt explained

"Of all the people I could've ran into... I get the one with the Night Fury as a pet" Naomi sighed

Storm roared

"What?!" Naomi yelled

"Watch the P-word. She hates that" Colt warned

" _P-word_? You mean pet?" Naomi asked

Storm roared again

"Yes, that!" Colt groaned

"Hey I'm justified! She's been terrorizing me all day!" Naomi pouted

"Oh yeah. Storm, say you're sorry" Colt demanded

The dragon just groaned

Colt put his foot down "Don't think I didn't know that was you, young lady. Apologize"

Storm gave in and talked in her native tongue

"Was that an apology?" Naomi asked

"Uhh..." Colt knew what his dragon really said but he threw on a fake smile "Sure"

Colt and Naomi flew for a while on Storm but Naomi stopped them when she saw a thick fog ahead

"What's wrong?" Colt asked

"That's... the edge of the archipelago" Naomi mumbled

"Oh, right. I never did ask where you wanted to go. Sorry. Where's your home, we'll take you" Colt said

"I don't really..." Naomi looked down

Colt stayed silent and patted Storm on the side. The Night Fury flew into the fog. The trip was long and Naomi drifted off to sleep with her arms wrapped around Colt's waist for safety. Colt nudged the girl awake when his destination came into view. Storm was flying towards a larger-than-life mountain with a waterfall down the middle

"What is that?" Naomi asked

"Home" Colt answered

Storm flew through the waterfall and into the cave that was hidden behind it. The group made their way through the cave. The inside of the mountain was like a wild paradise. Multiple dragons flew around and didn't bother each other

"What in the world..." Naomi mumbled

"Welcome to The Nest" Colt smiled "This is my little slice of Valhalla. I came across this place years ago and decided to live here. The dragons here are so peaceful and didn't even attack me or anything. We're all family here"

Naomi it all in "It's beautiful"

Storm landed and Colt helped Naomi down

"Thanks" Naomi smiled "But why'd you bring me here?"

"You said you didn't have anywhere to go so I brought us here. I didn't feel right just leaving you somewhere. Feel free to stay for as long as you need" Colt offered

Naomi thought about it for a moment "Okay... But it's only temporary, 'kay?"

"Got it" Colt nodded

Storm groaned and stood next to Colt. She had her predator eyes on

"Easy, Storm. She's our guest" Colt told her

The Night Fury rolled her eyes and walked off

"Don't mind her" Colt shrugged

"Was she here? I hadn't noticed" Naomi smirked

"Please, make yourself at home" Colt smiled

Naomi smiled and nodded "Thank you"

 _((I hope this first chapter caught your attention. Next time, we meet two new faces. One friendly, one not so friendly. Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	2. Meet & Greet

_((Quick Recap: Naomi met Colt and his dragon partner, Storm. After the dragon saved them from bandits, Colt took his new friend to his home, The Nest))_

Naomi woke up in a treehouse. Despite living in a mountain, Colt knew how to make the place feel like an actual home. When Naomi left her little shelter, she ran into Colt who was by the river with a few Terrible Terrors

"Morning" Noami said making herself known

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" Colt smiled

"Pretty good. How do even have all of this stuff? Enough material to build a house, a comfy bed, even all those clothes?" Naomi wondered

Colt shrugged "What can I say? Over the years, we've just come across stuff"

"We?" Naomi noticed

"Oh yeah, you haven't met 'em yet. Don't worry you will soon enough" Colt said

"Meet who?" Naomi asked

"What? You don't think I'm the only human here, do you?" Colt laughed

"Well, I did" Naomi shrugged

"Sorry I didn't tell you, it didn't occur to me before" Colt apologized

"It's fine. So, when exactly am I gonna meet these friends of yours?" Naomi asked

A second later, a loud roar went off in the distance

"By the sounds of it, right now" Colt commented

Storm flew over the friends' heads and was carrying a young boy with short blonde hair

"What the?!" Naomi gasped

When Storm landed, Naomi quickly pulled the boy away from the dragon

"Bad dragon! What do you think you're doing?!" Naomi scolded

Storm growled and got in a pouncing position

"Who is this?" the boy asked

"This is Naomi. Naomi, this is my little brother, Cody" Colt laughed

"Oh..." Naomi mumbled and let the kid go "Sorry"

"It's okay. Thanks, I guess..." Cody shrugged "Uhh... Welcome to our home"

"Thanks for having me" Naomi smiled

"Sorry about meeting under these conditions. I was checking up on something on the other side of the mountain" Cody said

"By yourself?" Naomi wondered

"Yeah. All of the dragons here are gentle. If you don't bother them, they don't bother you. Simple as that" Cody told her

"Got it" Naomi nodded and noticed Storm was still in attack-mode "What?"

"I said if you don't bother them, they don't bother you" Cody repeated "Storm here clearly feels bothered"

"Shoo, shoo" Naomi glared

The dragon growled and opened her mouth to reveal a light blue energy

"Storm, don't you dare!" Colt scolded

Storm stopped herself and stood behind Colt

"Sorry. She doesn't mean any harm, she just doesn't take well to strangers. She'll get use to you sooner or later" Colt smiled

Storm stood on her hind legs as her ears moved all around

"What's with her?" Naomi asked

"The only time she does that is when someone is coming" Cody explained

"Must be Jet!" Colt smiled

The group made their way to a large pool in the middle of the base of The Nest

"So who's Jet?" Naomi wondered

"A friend" Colt answered

"Sorta" Cody mumbled

"He lives here" Colt added

"In a way" Cody shrugged

Naomi looked confused "Uhh..."

"Button line, we know him. He has his own place here but he doesn't really stay a lot" Colt explained

"He comes and goes. He never causes any trouble so we don't ask questions" Cody said

"How many people live here exactly?" Naomi asked

"Just Cody and myself" Colt answered

"And Jet, on an occasion" Cody followed up

"I see" Naomi nodded "Okay, one last question, why are we just standing here?"

"This leads to the ocean outside of the mountain" Cody told her

"And?" Naomi shrugged

"Wait for it" Colt smirked

Soon after that statement, the water started to bubble indicating that something was about to surface. Following a large splash, stood a man a little taller than Colt. He was wearing some kind of mask on his face with a tube going from the mouth to a bag on his side. Naomi looked into the water and saw a creature with with two heads and large wings

"A Seashocker..." Naomi mumbled

The rider jumped off the dragon and took off his mask, revealing his dark brown hair and almost soulless eyes

"Hey, Jet!" Cody smiled

"Welcome home" Colt smirked

"Hey" Jet deadpanned "Did I miss anything?"

"Just our new roommate" Colt replied, pointing to Naomi

"Nice to meet you" Naomi smiled

"Hm" Jet nodded, ignoring her

"Okay..?" Naomi glared

"I'm gonna get some rest. I'll be outta your hair by tomorrow" Jet said and walked off

"What a ray of sunshine" Naomi smirked

The brothers chuckled to themselves

"He's not so bad once you get to know him" Colt said

"Yeah, he's worse" Cody joked and walked over to the two-headed dragon still in the water

Naomi stood next to him "You know, I've never seen a Seashocker before. I've read about them but in person they're a lot bigger than I thought"

Cody smiled "Of course, Jet raised them well. Let me introduce you"

The dragon poked it's heads out of the water to be pet by the two

"To your left is Static and on your right is Charge" Cody said

Naomi laughed when the dragon showed affection "So that Jet guy rides Static and Charge like Colt rides Storm? How does he do it? I read that Seashockers Tidal Class so they can only survive in the water"

"You're right. Did you see that mask he was wearing? He uses it to breathe underwater. When the air supply is close to running out, he simply resurfaces and _refuels_ " Cody explained "I don't know why he goes through all of that trouble when there are easier ways to ride this specific dragon but my best guess is that he likes to keep a low profile, wherever it is he goes"

"It's that easy?" Naomi smirked

"Like we said, he doesn't cause any trouble so we don't bother him" Colt spoke up "Yeah, he's gone most of the time and goes Thor knows where but he contributes. Majority of time he comes back with a food or supplies"

Naomi stayed silent for a moment before facing Colt "What can I do?"

"You?" Cody asked

"Colt called me your new roommate. I wanna contribute too" Naomi nodded

"I guess you can tag along with me when I run my errands" Colt suggested

"What do you mean?" Naomi wondered

"Well, everything we have isn't just stuff we've come across throughout the years. Sometimes, Storm and I head back into the archipelago to find jobs. Mainly quick shipment jobs and we get paid. Whatever we make goes to whatever we need here. If you want, you can come. With an extra set of hands we can make twice as much money"

"Sounds good, I'm in" Naomi agreed

"Wow. You've only been here a day and you're already part of the team" Cody laughed

"Looks like I chose the right person to run into, huh?" Naomi smirked

 _((Short chapter, I know, don't care. This was just an introduction chapter, anyway. Next chapter will be longer. Next time, the duo's first job, but... Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


End file.
